


Break

by faerymorstan



Series: Under Her Skin [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Pain, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's an open wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).



> for aderyn, with love. <3

_Where was it worst?_ Mary wets a cloth, works a lather, wipes--Molly hisses--over skin. _Good girl._

Molly’s an open wound. Mary pulled the bandage away, found Molly broken and glistening. Deduced her. Was pleased. Said, _Oh, you_ were _brave, weren’t you?_ and something flared behind Molly’s sternum; she would have sent, would have taken a bullet to keep Mary near.  

Months before Mary took a job and Molly sat three times for the needle, took the pain, waited to show Mary the ink seeds **(M A R I A E)** planted in her side, how they took root.

 _Fifth rib,_ says Molly, lets Mary pat her dry take her hand help her to bed. _Under the arms. Today was the chest, right on bone._

Mary holds her; Molly strokes Mary’s breasts waist hips mons, clit full and wet and hot, and Mary says _I missed you_ and Molly says _Please_ and Mary kneels over her face, fucks her mouth _,_ puts her on all fours and there’s a plug in her arse, fingers fast on her clit, and Mary whispers _Look how clever you are, using the Latin,_ pinches her nipple and sucks a mark at the base of her neck as she comes, traces lightly the healed clematis, scarlet petals a code Mary can’t help but break.


End file.
